Kuwabara's Secret
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Kuwabara has a secret and he's been acting a little diffrent. Yusuke wants to know what's up with him and gets Hiei and Kurama in on it. What happens if the secret is far to terryfying? Would it cause another secret to come out?


**Yu Yu Hakusho:**

_Kuwabara's Secret_

"Hey do you guys know what's up with Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked the two friends he met up with. He held his green school jacket over his left shoulder.

"No, we thought you might" Kurama said standing next to Hiei, who was propped up against a tree and had his arms crossed.

"You should know, you're the detective" Hiei said smartly and Yusuke glared at him but shook his head

"I know, but this… I never known him to miss out on two, let alone one chance to fight off evil demons… I can't pick up on what's wrong with him… He's being very secretive" Yusuke said and Kurama stepped in before Hiei could make another crude remark

"Knowing Kuwabara, he doesn't hide things too well if they're not important. This might be so important that he can't even tell us and is more closed off, you might say" Kurama said

"Kurama is right. That idiot could be smart when he wants to, which is very rare" Hiei said and Yusuke and Kurama smiled at him

"What?" Hiei asked and Kurama and Yusuke looked away

"Oh, nothing" They said in unison as they caught onto Hiei being nice to Kuwabara in his own rude way.

"So what do you want to do about Kuwabara?" Kurama asked Yusuke

"Hmm…. I think we should follow him to see what he is hiding from us" Yusuke said and Kurama smiled nervously while Hiei rolled his eyes

"I don't think that is a good way to—" Kurama started but Yusuke smiled and cut him off

"Come on its Kuwabara, how bad can this secret be?" Yusuke asked and Kurama thought about it

"Fine, I'll go along" Kurama said as he was more so worried about Kuwabara

"You Hiei?" Yusuke asked and Hiei looked to Yusuke and sighed

"Whatever" Hiei said and Yusuke grinned

"Don't grin detective, I'm simply curious to see what this idiot has hidden from us. That's all" Hiei said coldly and Yusuke shook his head

"Sure, whatever you say Hiei" Yusuke said as he knew he was worried about Kuwabara as well even if it was a little bit.

**YUYUHAKUSHO~YUYUHAKUSHO~**

At Kuwabara's house, Yusuke and the others knew Kuwabara was out since this morning and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Shizuru asked as she answered the door

"Nice way of welcoming your brother's friends" Yusuke said walking in

"Kuwabara's out to Genkai's temple, and did I invite you in?" she asked and Kurama smiled nervously

"Sorry about him" Kurama said walking in

"You ought to know by now about your idiot of a brother's friend" Hiei said walking in and Shizuru sighed and lit a cigarette and shut the door

"What is it you want? Kuwabara's not here" she said as her brother's friends sat on the couch

"That's why we're here. Have you seen a difference in Kuwabara?" Kurama asked

"He's skipping out on chances to fight demons. He's not telling anything to us like he used to" Yusuke said and Shizuru tapped her chin

"Now that you mention it, he has been locking his room more often now" she said and Kurama pointed to the stairs

"Do you mind?" Kurama asked and Shizuru pulled out a wire

"Not at all, I'm now curious myself" she said walking to the door. The gang followed her. You thought she was going to open the door with the wire but, no, she kicked down the door

"It's a wonder how you're related to Kuwabara" Hiei said

"Nice going" Yusuke said laughing walking in the room and instantly stopped laughing and looked afraid

"What is it Yusuke?" Kurama asked and Yusuke looked towards him with wide eyes

"I… don't believe this…" Yusuke said, "This is terrifying" he said as Kurama walked in

"Oh come on, it can't be that ba…." Kurama said trailing off as he saw what Yusuke saw, "Oh… dear lord"

Shizuru walked in and she looked calm as she looked around, "Well… this is new"

"What the hell is this?" Hiei asked as he walked in as he saw the walls were full of tiny pony things with huge eyes and bad hairstyles

"Oh right you're new to this." Kurama said, "The is a very crappy terrifying cartoon made for preteen females"

Hiei still looked confused so Shizuru went over to the laptop and went on YouTube to show Hiei to opening to the show called 'My Little Pony'

"Th-there is no way any human…. Would like a show like that!" Hiei spat out in fear and disgust as he stepped back from the computer screen and Kurama laughed

"You'll be surprised. There are males at my high school that like this show… they call themselves… what is it Yusuke?"

"Bronies" Yusuke said as he was still in fear, "… I can't believe…this"

Hiei was about to say something when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs

"Now, welcome to your new home Rainbow Dash" Kuwabara said in a baby tone and paled as he saw the door to his room was broken down and that his older sister and friends were in the room.

Yusuke took one look at Kuwabara and fainted. He would have laughed if it wasn't too frightening. Kuwabara was wearing a hat that had a My Little Pony on it that said BRONY. He had a rather large plush that was light blue My Little Pony with a rainbow mane and tail, supposedly called 'Rainbow Dash'. He also had on a light blue shirt that has this 'Rainbow Dash' on it

Everyone was stunned at this appearance that Shizuru talked first

"So you're a brony?"

"Y-yeah…" he said just a little embarrassed that his friends found out, "isn't Rainbow Dash cute?" he said lifting up the plush with a grin on his face

"I know you didn't get this stuff from Genkai's Temple. Now where did you head off to?" she said knowing he couldn't have gone to the temple; Genkai wouldn't be caught dead with anything dealing with 'My Little Pony'

"I did go to the Genkai Temple. I took Yukina to the Bronycon they have in the next town over" he said and Hiei got pissed and walked up to him and pulled him down to his face by the collar of his shirt and growled

"If you make my little sister become one of these 'bronies', I swear to god I will kill you" he blurted out in anger without thinking and Kurama knocked Hiei out before he could make this situation worse than it already was.

"Wait, whaaaaaat!? The Shrimp's Yukina's brother!?"

Not answering, Kurama grabbed Yusuke and Hiei and bolted out of the house and towards his place.

Kurama would never have pictured that Kuwabara's secret was him being a Brony. And what's more shocking was Hiei. Who knew that he would snap and tell anyone, let alone Kuwabara, that he was the brother Yukina was looking for.

'Well that's two secrets out'

**Now, before some people rant. I don't like 'My Little Pony' and I'm not one of those people who look others down for liking it. I have a few friends (Females AND Males) that love this show and some that don't. And I love all my friends. ALL!**

**This was supposed to be a different secret but I got this idea. And I thought it was funny as imagining Kuwabara as a Brony should never come to mind.**

**I love all the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. And I'm sorry for torturing Kuwabara this way **


End file.
